


the talk

by caffeinejunkiesss



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinejunkiesss/pseuds/caffeinejunkiesss
Summary: "I love you, Lauren."





	

Lauren was about to grab her water when someone called her. It was a long and tiring day for them. They just finished their last practice of That’s My Girl for performing at AMA the day after.

 

“Lauren?” The said girl turned her head and facing the younger Latina. She raised her eyebrows as she drank her water, while waiting for her to continue. “Can we have a talk after this? You know, just a girls talk.”

 

The green-eyed girl thought for awhile. It’s been awhile since the both of them had a talk, like just the two of them. Well, the rumours are true. They aren’t close anymore after that annoying ‘Camren’ stuffs. Otherwise, it such a good idea. Maybe after this talk they could get close with each other again, as a bestfriend, like they used to.

 

“Sure. Where at?”

 

“My place?”

 

“Okay then. I want to shower first.” She said as she grabbed her bad and went to the bathroom.

 

A big, relief sigh slipped out from Camila’s mouth as she watched her bandmate disappeared in the bathroom. She didn’t realize that she’s been holding her breath when asking Lauren that question. It just an invitation for a common talk, but it felt like it was a love confession.

 

_Well_ , it maybe was.

 

She wanted to clear everythings with Lauren and be bestfriends again like their old days. It was when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. It’s Dinah.

 

“Many and I will go to restaurant after this, wanna join? Ally pass since she has some family stuffs and Lauren, I haven’t ask her.”

 

“Pass.” Camila said as Dinah raised her eyebrows, waiting for her reason. “I’m going to have a talk with Lauren in my house after this. But I don’t know if she wants to come with you guys. You can ask her—”

 

“Nope. I won’t ask her.” Now it’s Camila who looked at her confusedly. “This is your chance, Mila, to have your ‘relationship’ back. I know what talk you both are going to have. Whatever the results are, I wil always be here for you.” Dinah hugged her tightly.

 

“Thanks, Dinah, you really are the best.”

 

“Say something I don’t know.” Dinah said as she flipped her hair and it made both of them laughed afterwards. “Okay. I’ll go first before Mani starts throwing fits at me. Bye mija, and good luck too!”

 

“Tell Mani that I’m sorry I can’t join the dinner. Next time, I’m sure I will.” Camila half-shouted at her bandmate who made an ‘ok’ sign with her finger as she walked away. She shook her head with a grin still on her lips, while grabbing her bags and went to the bathroom.

 

Minutes later both of them finished and were on their way to Camila’s house. There were silence engulfed both of them, except the music from the radio that kept playing. Until it played Bad Things. Camila honestly didn’t know how’s Lauren’s thought about this song, so she glanced at the older Latina only to found her fingers drummed on the steerwheel while humming the song.

 

“I like this song. It’s good.” Lauren suddenly said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

And with that, they fell into silence again. Until they finally arrived in front of the Cabello’s house. Lauren pulled off the break then got off from the car, followed by Camila. Just when she’s about to go inside, her phone rang.

 

“Hello, mom?” Camila said. “I’m in front of our house now, why? Where are you? Oh, I’m with Lauren now... okay then, I will. Bye mom. Send my best regards for him and hope he’ll get well soon.. love you too, mom!”

 

“Your mom?” asked Lauren when Camila took out the key from her bag and unlock the door.

 

“Yep. She said she and the others are at the hospital. My uncle got sick.” Lauren nodded her head. “Come in.” The green-eyed girl walked inside while the younger Latina closed the door. “What you want to drink?”

 

“Umm.. do you have wine? I kinda want to drink that now.” Lauren _knew_ that they both were alone in that house. And Lauren completely _knew_ what would happen if wine included in that talk they both would have. But she also knew that _maybe_ wine could help.

 

“Okay. Make yourself at home. I’ll go get the wine.”

 

Lauren nodded while watching her bandmate disappeared in the kitchen. She looked around the living room. It’s been awhile since she’s been there, let alone with the girls or her family. She’s just finished text her mom if she’s in Cabello’s house and might come home late, when Camila came with two bottles of wine and two glasses on the other hand. She put them on the coffee table, before sat next to Lauren.

 

“Let me pour it for you.” Lauren said as she grabbed the bottle and poured it into her and Camila’s glass.

 

“Thanks.” Camila said shortly. She accepted the glass from Lauren before held it higher, signaled the other girl to make a toast. “For our successful tour and tomorrow’s AMA.”

 

Both of them chuckled while the glass made a ‘clang’ sound. Camila drank her wine until the glass was empty while Lauren eyeing her. “You like wine that much or you just so thirsty?”

 

“Both.” Said Camila as she watched Lauren finished her drink. “So, how are you?”

 

Camila felt stupid for her own question. After all those times, the first question that slipped from her mouth was a ‘how are you?’. To make it sound more ridiculous, they’ve always together lately, which was obviously Camila knew the answer. When Camila wanted to change her question to a more specific one, Lauren answered.

 

“Great, as you can see.” Lauren answered. “After all those tours and tomorrow’s event, I feel amazing.”

 

“No, I mean, after your—you know, your recent news.”

 

Both of them silence for awhile. Camila decided to pour another wine on her glass and drank it, while Lauren seemed thinking about Camila’s question for awhile. _Her recent news? Oh, is it about my letter for Trump’s supporters?_

 

“You know, it’s a very brave and bold action from you, Laur. Not everyone would be brave as you are.” _What is she talking about actually?_ Just when Lauren about to answer her, Camila beat her. “How’s she?”

 

“ _She_?” Lauren raised her eyebrows confusedly.

 

Camila let out a small chuckle, before grabbed the bottle and drank the wine straight from the bottle, made the older Latina looked at her amusedly. Lauren glanced at her glass. She didn’t even have her second glass, yet Camila already finished half of the bottle.

 

“Lucy Vives.”

 

_Oh._

 

“She’s fine.”

 

Silence. Neither of them spoke. Camila drank her wine more, while Lauren finishing her second glass. She looked at the younger Latina, before finally broke the silence.

 

“How about you?” Camila swallowing her drink, then turned to see Lauren. “How are you?”

 

Instead of answering her question, Camila laughed. She laughed very hard, before took a big gulp of her wine. By that time, Lauren started to wonder if Camila still sober.

 

“Me? Of course, I’m not good. Far from good.” Said Camila. “I feel like shit now.”

 

“Why? What happened?” asked Lauren with full of concern in her tone. “You know you can share it with me, or the girls if you have problem. We’re bestfriend, right? Bestfriend stick for each—”

 

“We’re bestfriend?” Camila immediately cut Lauren off. “We were.”

 

“W-what do you mean? You’re still my bestfriend, Camz.”

 

_Camz_.

 

It’s been awhile since Camila heard that nickname from Lauren’s lips and it felt really great to hear it again.

 

“Bestfriends won’t do things like we do, Lauren.” Said Camila. “Bestfriends won’t stare at each other’s eyes lovingly. Bestfriends won’t check each other’s out. Bestfriends won’t act like a couple. Lastly, bestfriends won’t stay away from each other when there was a rumour said that they’re a couple.”

 

Silence. Lauren didn’t dare to speak.

 

“And from what I see, we’re like _that_.”

 

Lauren was about to deny that, but once again the younger Latina beat her.

 

“Don’t say that we’re not like that, Lauren, because we do. Deep down your heart, I know you agree with this. You just being in denial.” Said Camila as she finally finished her bottle, then put it on the table.

 

“I love you, Lauren.”

 

_She’s definitely drunk_.

 

“W-what are you talking about, Camz? You’re definitely drunk right now and you better take a—”

 

“I love you since the day we met. I love you since I saw you sang ‘If I Ain’t Got You’ so flawlessly. I love your perfect green eyes. I love your adorable smile. I love your raspy voice. I love your warmth everytime we hug or cuddle. I love how you’re the only one who calls me ‘Camz’ while the others will go with ‘Mila’,” Said Camila. “I love everything about you, Laur.”

 

“But then I know that no matter how much love I have for you, it isn’t enough to make you love me back. I might in delusional since I thought that you love me too, by the way you act around me. But now I realize that I’m wrong. You _love_ someone else, and it definitely not _me_.”

 

“Congratulation for you and Lucy. Eventhough I will get hurt, I will still support you, Laur. I will support both you and Lucy.” Camila said. “If she’s the one who can make you happy, then I’m willing to let you go. Your happiness _is_ my happiness, Lauren. Please remember that.”

 

Lauren frozen. She didn’t know what to say since her brain still processing what her bandmate just said. After all those times, Camila actually love her. _She loves me_.

 

“W-where are you going, Camz?” Lauren asked when the younger Latina stood up.

 

“I’m going to—”

 

Before Camila could finish her sentence, she passed out. Fortunately Lauren was fast enough to catch the younger Latina before she fell on the floor. She sighed while looking at the girl inside her arms now, before proceeded to go upstairs to her room. She laid her body carefully on the bed, then pulled the blanket to cover her small figure.

 

“If only you know the truth, Camz. If only I was brave enough to do this a long time ago. If only I was strong enough to not let others broke my walls when your dating rumour surfaced.” Lauren eyeing the sleeping girl lovingly. “If only I listened to my heart from the beginning, then neither of us would get hurt like this. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a jerk, a coward for not proving my feeling for you. And I’m sorry for breaking your heart, again and again.”

 

Lauren let out a heavy sigh.

 

“I love you too, Camz.” Lauren leaned and made her face closer with the sleeping girl until she could feel the other’s soft and steady breath. “And I will always love you in the future.”

 

And her lips finally found its way to Camila’s.

 

**\---**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first camren paired fanfic. I really want to make some fluff fic, but my brain only came up with this angst idea. Hope you'll like it, guys. Enjoy:)


End file.
